Question: Tiffany is constructing a fence around a rectangular tennis court. She must use exactly 300 feet of fencing. The fence must enclose all four sides of the court. Regulation states that the length of the fence enclosure must be at least 80 feet and the width must be at least 40 feet. Tiffany wants the area enclosed by the fence to be as large as possible in order to accommodate benches and storage space. What is the optimal area, in square feet?
Solution: Let the length of the enclosure be $l$ and the width be $w$. We have the equation $2l+2w=300 \Rightarrow l + w = 150$. We want to maximize the area of this rectangular tennis court, which is given by $lw$. From our equation, we know that $l=150-w$. Substituting this into our expression for area, we have \[(150-w)(w)=150w-w^2\]We will now complete the square to find the maximum value of this expression. Factoring a $-1$ out, we have \[-(w^2-150w)\]In order for the expression inside the parentheses to be a perfect square, we need to add and subtract $(150/2)^2=5625$ inside the parentheses. Doing this, we get \[-(w^2-150w+5625-5625) \Rightarrow -(w-75)^2+5625\]The expression is maximized when $-(w-75)^2$ is maximized, or in other words when $(w-75)^2$ is minimized. Thus, we wish to make $w$ as close as possible to 75, considering the condition that $l\ge80$. When $l=80$, $w=150-l=70$. Since as $l$ increases, $w$ decreases further below 70, the optimal dimensions are $l=80$ and $w=70$. Hence, the optimal area is $lw=80\cdot70=\boxed{5600}$ square feet.